


Daniel in the Den

by Aedris



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Drug Abuse, Other, Prison Gangs, Prison guards are douchebags, Prison-typical Violence, Will update the tags as the story goes on, eventual hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedris/pseuds/Aedris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Time is lost to him. Hours turn into days. The days into months. The months into years. He clings to the hope of Avery's treasure, reciting its familiar words like a fervent prayer. </i> </p>
<p>Sam learns to live and thrive in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel in the Den

**Author's Note:**

> After playing Uncharted 4, I was very curious about Sam's time in prison and decided to explore more of his past and the experiences that shaped him by writing about it. The title comes from the biblical story of Daniel in the Lion's Den, which is somewhat similar in the way that Daniel was thrown to the lions (and Sam was left in prison). This chapter is very short because it's just an introduction. The next chapters will be longer, I promise! 
> 
> Special thanks to buckyskhaleesi and samwithrafe on tumblr for inspiring me with their amazing headcanons and allowing me to use some of them to write this! You can find their original posts at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

“Sam! C’mon, I’ll pull you up!”

Gunshots echoed around them. A white-hot **pain** ripped through Sam’s body, burning as he clung to Nathan and the edge of the building.

He met his brother’s gaze and saw the desperation, the _disbelief_ , in them. He remembered the day he had left the orphanage, how Nathan had the very same look in his eyes.

Sam tried to smile and reassure him just like he did all those years ago. But the bullets had gone in too deep and he felt blood bubbling up in his throat, suffocating him, choking his words.

“Sam -- no.”

He felt himself slipping through Nathan’s grip. 

_I'm sorry._

“No, you hold on!”

Through a blurry haze of pain he found solace in the memory of his brother’s warm smile, the way his face had lit up as they sat watching the fireworks atop a roof for his 10th birthday. 

“You promise you’ll never leave me?” 

“Of course not, you’re stuck with me till the end, little brother.”

_Please make it out alright…_

He felt his consciousness fade as dark waters pulled him under. 

And he knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> buckyskhaleesi: http://buckyskhaleesi.tumblr.com/post/145121135603/whatever-you-do-dont-think-about-sam-drake
> 
> samwithrafe: http://samwithrafe.tumblr.com/post/145670349892/sam-drake-in-the-prison-headcanon-1


End file.
